


A New family, and a smile worth keeping for

by orphan_account



Series: His Last List of Hope [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Choi Beomgyu, Beomgyu's smile is top tier, Choi Beomgyu is just the purest, Choi Soobin Big Bro material, Happy Kang Taehyun, Lowkey Whipped Kang Taehyun, M/M, Married Choi (Lee) Minhyuk, Married Melody, Offer pt2, Sorry if it's boring, Taehyun's pov in 3rd person, it's such a slow burn!, meet up, not literally Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Taehyun finally moving in the Choi Household.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Minhyuk/OC
Series: His Last List of Hope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be seperated, but the work is too short and a bit of a slow burn, If you want the updates, bookmark the series itself! By the way, this series is a bit short! Around 8 works? I already planned it out :)) I hope I'm doing great with my writing! Please comment if you like the story so far!

* * *

Taehyun, is a very poetic person in mind, his imagination is wide and creative, people say that what makes him _lonely._

Mostly, the loneliest people prefer to be by themselves, making their own world, a versatile world where they feel so safe in, because the world they live in is far from the illusion they made. Being lonely is hard, and daydreaming isn’t good either, the only way to break out from it, is by yourself. It’s on you if you want to _try_ and see the reality, like they say, to overcome your own fear, _face them._

Taehyun was actually _fully_ aware of the reality he was _in_ , he is a lonely person, he has his own imaginations, but he was _used_ now to the reality he lived in. This isn’t becoming a fear for him, he _has_ been facing this ever since he was a child, growing up _without_ a dad, losing your mom in a _blink_ of an eye, reality… is just being _reality_.

_Where not everything has to end happy._

That’s, what Taehyun truly hates, the _sad_ endings. How much more he has to experience? How much people, the kindest and warmest ones, fate has to take away from him? His mother’s death left a heavy impact, but… it isn’t the _whole_ reason for his hatred.

Growing up, he barely had any friends, he also lost some of them one by one because of peer-pressure, they turned their backs when he needed them the most. Why does everyone’s opinion matter anyway? Why can such opinions take a heavy damage to one's relationship?

_“Taehyun-ah… Are you spacing out?”_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the other behind the line. Taehyun widened his eyes, he was embarrassed, he did not just forget Beomgyu’s existence. He was in-call with his friend, that has been ongoing for a minute now, how much time he had wasted over his thoughts? He became flustered as he tried to answer the other back, “I’m sorry! I-I was too deep into my thoughts… I don’t know what came over me… c-come again?”

He heard a chuckle on the other line, “I called a friend, I sort of told him about your position, I tried not to tell him about your personal life, just told him you really needed money to pay rent. He has two things in mind.” Beomgyu said, and Taehyun just sat and listened.

“My friend wants you to _live_ with him, they still have one room and it’s a guest room. He has a brother; he lives with him and his partner and they already have a home _and_ a café. They’re accepting already, they want to help you out and are willing to let you live with them.” Beomgyu stated, Taehyun’s heart fluttered a bit, it felt so nice to know these kinds of people exist.

“He’s a senior of mine, and he’s a close friend of my brother so he is pretty trustworthy, don’t worry. He also kind of wants to meet you already!” Beomgyu said, Taehyun smiled on the other line, very pleased. “Thank you Beomgyu, especially to your friend, this means a lot to me… I never thought someone like you guys would do this for me… I’ll think about the offer.” Taehyun said.

“Ah, don’t mind it. I’m really glad we could help, anything for a friend.”

Taehyun smiled. After all the talking, Beomgyu told him that possibly, today, he can finally meet his friend. They have to do a lot of things for Taehyun to fully move in, more important things are on the way, and it will take them a lot of time to make everything all settled. Taehyun is considering it, it was a really great offer, and it wouldn’t be that lonely anymore, right?

It will be all worth it, _right?_

* * *

Taehyun nervously sat, shuddering not only out of cold but also nervousness. He was in the café, where the three of them should meet. He received a message that Beomgyu and him were almost there, and as if on cue, the café’s bell rang as the door opened with two customers, a familiar one and a stranger. It was them, and Taehyun swallowed.

“Taehyun-ah!” He can hear Beomgyu’s cheer of calling his name, with a matching wave as he was spotted by the male, he was beside a taller one, hands on his pocket, he swore he had seen him before.

“H-HI Beomgyu…” he greeted nervously, Beomgyu just patted his shoulder, “Tense up a bit” he said, and then pulled the other male closer, who raised his hand a bit awkwardly. “This is the friend I’m talking about!” Beomgyu introduced the male, around 6ft, he is _very_ handsome, and also familiar, Taehyun can sense he had seen him before.

“Oh! It’s you! The ’attendance’ guy.” The male pointed out with a sheepish smile. Taehyun widened his eyes, _It’s him! The guy I often see in the library!_ He thought. “You recognize me now? I often see you going to the library, I’m Choi Soobin. I’m a senior! And an officer of the history club, mostly seen in the library to fix the bookshelves, some kids are being careless.” He introduced, offering a hand, Taehyun shyly accepted it, “Taehyun, Kang Taehyun…”

“I know, I often see your name in attendance. You are pretty well known in our club, they call you “Attendance Guy” because of it.” He said with a chuckle, Taehyun blushed. After all the introducing, the three of them sat by the window, Beomgyu went to the counter to order so the two of them could talk.

Taehyun told Soobin about his problems, the male was really understanding and kind, he also has a very soothing voice. He was like Beomgyu, kind and sweet, but rather a reserved boy like him. The senior smiled sympathetically, “It will be all okay, Taehyun. You can have me, especially Beomgyu.” Soobin said, as soon as the latter’s name left his lips, the brown-haired male has his orders with him (which looked so heavy).

Taehyun did not hesitated to reach a hand, and helped the struggling boy, “Let me carry that---”

“O-Oh! I-I can do it!” the other said, flustered, Taehyun shakes his head, insisting. Beomgyu pouted a bit and let the younger carry the loaded tray full of their orders. Beomgyu glanced at Soobin, who was smirking, he shot him a glare and Soobin just chuckled. Beomgyu sat beside Taehyun, and the three of them started to get to know each other.

Taehyun feels… so _happy._ The last time he was this happy was when his mother was still there, having someone accompany him was making him feel a adrenaline rush of excitement, his smile slowly getting wider as time passed by, feeling content with them being around. He was so glad, so glad to befriend Beomgyu, with that list the boy has, it brought happiness to his life again.

Beomgyu helped him a lot, it won’t hurt doing the same, so he was will to help Beomgyu with his Wishlist. This kind person deserves his wishes to be fulfilled, he deserved only happiness.

Taehyun just met an angel, an angel named Choi Beomgyu.

* * *


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part 2! enjoy! ^^

* * *

Taehyun found himself in the very front of the Choi’s (Soobin) household. He swallowed nervously, finally pressing the button he has been staring for a while, it rang in the whole house as he heard it. The white door finally opened, and a black-haired tall male greeted him with a smile.

“You’re finally here!” he said, making his way to Taehyun’s position and help him with his bags that he has been carrying, Taehyun smiled shyly, “I’m here, thank you hyung for letting me in…” he said in a grateful manner, Soobin shake his head, and with his taller figure, he ruffled the smaller boy’s hair.

The two of them finally went inside, and Taehyun was surprised when he saw another handsome male standing there with crossed arms, he scanned Taehyun from head to toe.

The man then grinned, “Wow Soobin, you keep collecting some good-looking guys!” he told the taller male, and Soobin chuckled. Taehyun blushed upon hearing that compliment from Soobin’s relative, the two of them looks very similar as Taehyun noticed, he can already tell that they’re siblings. The only thing he can differentiate between them is that the other has no dimples. They can pass as twins, or _are they?_

“What’s your name young man?” the man asked, “Kang Taehyun… Sir.” Taehyun introduced himself, the older male smiled, “I’m Minhyuk, Soobin’s older brother. You might think we’re twins but nah, I’m older by ten years.” He said, Taehyun widened his eyes, _that age gap is crazy, how can they not be twins?_

“Do you want to stay here first Tae? Or should I show you the guest room?” Soobin asked, Taehyun was about to follow through but then they were interrupted by a female voice from the kitchen. “let him stay here first! The guest room isn’t that neat yet.” A woman said, a maiden with brunette hair showed up with an apron around her waist, she looked lovely.

“Ah, Taehyun right? He’s very handsome!” she said, the younger’s face is as red as a tomato, he isn’t that used to compliments, his mom would always do it for him but it has been a while since he had received a compliment for his looks. _Am I really that handsome?_

Soobin finally made his way upstairs, it left Minhyuk, and his wife _Melody_ with Taehyun. “You’re Beomgyu’s friend, right? Soobin told us about you, Beomgyu is like family. He has been with us since childhood, we consider him as our sibling so we are really glad to help!” Minhyuk said, Taehyun wore a fond smile, the Chois are very welcoming. The longer the conversation, the more Taehyun feels comfortable around them.

Bright, and happy, that could describe them together, knowing Beomgyu did mention he was surrounded with so much love growing up, he can tell that it was true. Having to grow up with this kind of family was really lucky, Taehyun can’t help but to envy Beomgyu a little bit.

“Can I… ask something?” Taehyun started out. The Choi couple and Soobin looked at him, “You guys… own a café, right?” he asked, the couple nodded, Taehyun fiddled his fingers, “Can I… work there? I want to repay you guys for letting me in your home, and I sort of needed money for my own. I kind of had a bad experience with my recent jobs, I just got fired as well since I always have a poor performance…” the younger explained, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

“Oh Taehyun, you really don’t have to repay us, but if you are really willing to work, then we would be glad to teach you the basics!” Melody stated, Taehyun’s eyes shined, completely showing his interest. Before he could answer, a ring of the bell echoed in the whole house.

Soobin then stood up from his seat, making his way to the front door, he opened it to see a familiar brown-haired boy, who then wore a smile as he waved (Soobin thinks he looks stupid). Soobin blinked, but then furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you doing here?”

“Out of town, again.” The boy spoke.

Taehyun heard the voice, and looked over to the door, there he saw him entering the household, it was Beomgyu. Taehyun finds something… _weird_ about him, the boy has a look of distressed plastered on his face, he is frowning. Beomgyu then spotted him, making them have eye contact, and he smiled suddenly.

“You’re here!” Beomgyu said with a wide smile, Taehyun was taken aback with the sudden change of emotion, but he just chuckled, “What brings you here?” Taehyun asked, letting Beomgyu sit beside him. Before the male could answer, Minhyuk lets out a sigh, “Are they out of town again?” the older asked, and Beomgyu nodded. “Actually, it’s longer now… I think for the whole summer? You know, job has to come first.” He said, he looked at Minhyuk, “Can we talk later, hyung?” he asked, Minhyuk just nodded. Taehyun suddenly felt the atmosphere so… _tense._ He doesn’t know why, his little curiosity might just grow to the point it could kill the cat, so he just kept quiet, not daring to ask about it, it might be very private.

After a while, the other three are finally doing their own thing, Melody with cleaning Taehyun’s room (Taehyun wanted to help but Melody insisted), Minhyuk was cooking their lunch, and Soobin went out from the house to visit the café. What’s left in the living room is Beomgyu, and Taehyun. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, “Hey, gyu…”

“Are you gonna thank me again?” Beomgyu asked with a chuckle, and Taehyun merely grinned, “I can’t seem to stop, I’m just really thankful…” he said, Beomgyu gave him a smile. The two fell in a comfortable silence, watching the TV in front of them, “So… can we talk about that _Wishlist_ you made?” Taehyun asked, catching the other’s attention. “What about it…?”

“Well, what’s a wishlist when it couldn’t be fulfilled?” he asked, Taehyun then fiddled his fingers, “Well, I know you wanted me to fulfill them with you, and I honestly would be that glad to help you out with it after… _everything_ you’ve done for me…” Taehyun said. The older boy sat quiet as he listened.

_“Would it be worth it?”_

It was then silence, _again_.

“I choose you, I befriended you, because _I_ know it will be worth it.” Beomgyu said, he then looked at Taehyun, smiling. “One wish of mine was already done, I know what I’m doing, I’m really happy with it.” Beomgyu said, Taehyun looked at him with curiosity, “Eh…? Which one?” he asked, Beomgyu smirked, and turned away playfully. “It’s a secret!”

Taehyun pouted, “But I thought we will be completing those together.” He said, it’s not like he is _that_ upset, _I mean, it’s just a harmless wishlist, why would I be upset?_ He thought to himself. Beomgyu shook his head, “We already did it together, no need to worry…” he said. Taehyun leaned back silently, _what wish is it?_

“I think I am sort of in a mood for an arcade date.” Beomgyu blurted out, but then widened his eyes and blushed, “I-I mean---not totally a date you know! Like friendly? A playdate? No that sounds so childish---is it childish--- I just love arcades! And It’s honestly been a while---” he went silent, his face red in embarrassment, “I’ve been talking for too long” he said in a whispered tone.

He then heard the other boy chuckled, he looked up to see Taehyun’s smile, “I honestly did not really understand what you said, it was too fast.” He said while chuckling. Beomgyu blinked, but his face fell into a smile, and snickers. “I’m sorry if I went all out there! It was… a habit!” he said sheepishly.

If a person rarely smiles, it makes their smile more beautiful and appreciative, it’s like you want to save it in your memory album, and will make sure to capture each moment of it. Every little smile is worth keeping, it makes you want to bring a laugh to them every day.

That’s what Beomgyu felt, he was glad, glad to make Taehyun smile like this. Call him _delusional_ or what but it felt like he’s the only one who can make Taehyun smile like this, he knows it’s not true.

At least making him smile is worth doing for.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
